


The hero that couldn't save anyone

by hands0me_rhys



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Angst, Betrothed Rodrik/Elaena, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, M/M, Rodrik/Elaena is mostly unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodrik's memory is a bittersweet thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hero that couldn't save anyone

" _Mother_.." The oldest Forrester boy whined as the woman ran slim fingers through his hair, looking at the mirror with glee. "Hush, child. See? You look like your father." She's smiling, and Rodrik can't help but smile some, too. "Elaena Glenmore will adore you." 

As quickly as it began, the Glenmores had arrived and Gregor had greeted with such a kindness that Rodrik had seen rare. Rodrik was right beside Asher, and the second born was grinning towards him with that primal air.

"Look. Rod,  _Rod._ " When Rodrik was nudged, he felt a grin coming about. "What? What is it?" Then Asher was holding his hand out, clenched as he nudged Rodrik. "I found a bug. It's kind of slimy. I don't know what it is." 

"What are you going do to with it?" Mira's voice piped in, her small face looking up pointedly at the young teenagers. "..Nothing." Asher said, surpressing a grin when Talia turned her head, fingers intertwined with her older sister.

Six years old, Ethan and Talia, and they were both far more mature than Asher. 

Rodrik had his arms behind his back, alerting Asher when Lord Glenmore had turned his attention on them. The twelve year old immediately straightened his posture, hiding the bug behind his back.

"So, you're the little trouble maker." The Glenmore man was smiling in amusement, and Asher was sweating pin needles.

* * *

"Are you sure we can?" Arthur was in awe, the Glenmore boy almost stumbling over. "Piece of cake!" Asher slapped his shoulder, staring at the tree while the other boy was hesitant.

"No, he can't! He fell off the last time and father carried him back." Asher almost gasped in betrayal when Mira's smaller stature was drawing shapes in the dirt. Rodrik was perched on a rock, Ethan at his side, trying to figure out how to play a flute. It wasn't going well, and Ethan was laughing in small fits of giggles. 

"Have you no faith in your big brother?" Asher asked, one hand already latching on a branch as he pulled himself. "I have  _faith_ that Arthur is going to fall and father is going to punish you again." Mira said and Elaena stifled a laugh.

Asher stuck his tongue out and a smug smile graced her face. 

Arthur had begun climbing, hesitating to sit on a thicker branch when he turned and looked to Rodrik. The eldest boy was making a horrid sound with the flute, a high-pitched squeak and Ethan bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"You have to hold it like this." Ethan's little fingers went to adjust Rodrik's, his small self barely able to reach. Talia had since lingered by Mira and Elaena, often looking up to the secondborns to hope they haven't broken any bones. 

Arthur smiled softly, still staring at Rodrik till the Forrester looked up and his cheeks flushed red. Asher hit him on the head, climbing up at the speed of lightning.

"You're slow!" The blonde boy declared and Arthur hissed. "You're just _inhumanely_ fast!" He wrapped his hand around another branch, willing himself to climb to the point of no return. 

* * *

"My sister likes you." Arthur said, kicking the rocks under him while standing next to Rodrik, who was staring at his siblings playing an odd game that Asher made up. "Does she? I didn't know." Rodrik replied, crossing his arms and looking over to Arthur. The auburn-haired boy grinned, his twelve year old features so distinct. Rodrik noticed that they looked dreary.

"Do you like her, too?" Arthur asked and Rodrik pursed his lips. "I don't know." Elaena pretended to stab Asher with a stick, resulting in the boy dropping and faking a gruesome death. Ethan cried out as his _king_ fell, and Mira cackled with her hands raised into fists. 

Rodrik turned to him, a meek look in his eyes. The two teens looked at each other briefly before Arthur broke it. Arthur was still smiling, his fingers fumbling together as he looked down at his feet. "I like you." 

The Forrester is laughing softly, and Arthur looked back up with flushed cheeks. "Are you jealous that she wants to hold hands?" The Forrester was grinning, and Arthur's head hurt from the warmth he felt.

" _No—_  I just like you more than her!" Rodrik was still laughing and Arthur pouted when Rodrik put his hand over his own.

* * *

When Ethan caught a cold, Talia stayed with her twin and mother all day long. Rodrik had found it endearing, really. He had assumed how close a pair of siblings might be when they were birthed together. Rodrik felt the blunt of the wooden sword hit his shoulder, and Gregor sighed from the sidelines.

"Where's your head, Rodrik?" Royland had asked, though, there was no malice behind it. A boy in his fifteen years had a very short attention span.

Not as much as Asher, who was kicking the fence he was lounging on, a smug look on his face when Rodrik narrowed his eyes at him. He raised the practice sword, now fighting back against the oncoming blows he was receiving from the man.

He and Asher, four years apart, held no twin telepathy even when it was just them and Mira for the few years before Talia and Ethan came along. 

Asher stifled a laugh when Rodrik knocked over the bigger man. Maybe they did hold a more closer bond, more than Rodrik thought, because in that moment he started to laugh, too.

"Boys." Gregor said, raising an eyebrow and Rodrik barely managed to keep his shoulders from shaking as he went to help Royland up.

* * *

"Hurry up, Rod!" Asher was running through the forests, barefoot, with no real direction but forward. Rodrik was at his heel, and Mira struggling to keep up as the Glenmore siblings passed her. The little girl panted, her feet wobbling to keep up as Rodrik paused.

Scooping her up, he plopped her on his back and she giggled in his ear. He grinned subconsciously, running past to keep up with the secondborn son, who— for the record— had far more stamina than he'd originally thought.

Mira raised an arm, extending her fingers to snag a vine ducked lowly overhead. Elaena laughed childishly, pushing Arthur as to gain fourth place instead of fifth. "Cheating!" Rodrik piped up, pushing her back as she wobbled from the impact. "So are you! Rodrik's cheating!"

Mira giggled again at the declaration from the Glenmore, her smug eleven year old look as she turned. "You're just jealous!" Arthur gasped, as if taking it in offense. They were the same age, likely bringing a more competitive relationship between the Glenmore and the Forrester girl. 

"Father says _all_ of the Southerners are!" Rodrik laughed at his little sister's words, hiking her up as she slipped on slightly on his back. "Lord Forrester is terribly wrong, my Lady!" Arthur had started to gain speed, picking up the pace to pass Rodrik with a grin that was almost sinful.

Elaena was trailing beside Rodrik, nudging him as he shoved back. "We'll have none of that!" Asher jested, still barely ahead of Arthur as they both ran.

"Rod. Rod, I know a game that proves whose the best." Mira said, touching his hair and patting it softly like she might the hounds in the kennels. "And what is that?" He was slowing to a stop, just as Elaena became interested in the hushed whisper like it was a luscious secret.

Asher and Arthur continued their race, full with pushing and threats of putting worms in each other's beds.

"Hide and seek, Rod. Hide and seek, 'laena?" She asked, the small girl staring at the other with the most trust she had mustered in one glance.

"Oh yes, my Lady. I do think it will prove which of us is the victor." Elaena smiled, and Mira squealed down at Rodrik. The oldest Forrester looked to the other teen with a slight teasing smile, turning his head back towards the two second borns as they continued their brawl.

"We've chosen the true test to prove which House is by far, the Greatest!" Rodrik shouted and the two stumbled over their own feet as they both shot back to look at the uprising heir.

Arthur pushed the Forrester, running back as Asher let out a battle cry. "I will be the champion! You can count on me, brother!" Asher looked so fierce, along with Arthur, as Rodrik grinned.

"Mira," He started and she patted his head once more. "Hide and seek." She said, and nodded her head much like a prestigious Lady might.

Asher raised an eyebrow whilst Arthur raised a fist mid-air in determination. "S'not what I had in mind, little sister."

Mira looked at the secondborn like he had betrayed her, eyes wide and pleading.

He almost melted under her gaze, sighing in defeat. "Okay, alright. We'll play hide and seek." Mira brightened, wiggling to jump from Rodrik's back as he helped her down. "Asher can seek first, since he's so _sure_." Elaena said and Mira nodded enthusiastically, tugging the other girl along with her.

"No peeking." Arthur said and Asher went to hit him as the auburn haired boy ran off. Rodrik laughed at the bitter expression on his brother's face, running past him once his eyes were closed. 

Rodrik hid behind a tree, in the hollow of it as he hears Asher count down from ten. He waits at his place for the tenth number as Asher's feet can be heard against the dirt, crisp leaves at his feet.

Rodrik had heard more shuffling, Arthur, clad with boots too big for him as he bumped into the eldest Forrester with a light curse coming from him. "Quiver?" He breathed his name, blinking hesitantly as Arthur grinned.

"Do you mind sharing?" The auburn-haired boy asked with the hint of a tease in his tone as he was snug in place, nearly chest to chest with the Forrester boy. Rodrik had seemed reluctant at first, maybe of his spot being found or the Glenmore's company, it couldn't be said. Instead of replying, he just nodded. 

He'd spent countless times far too enveloped in Arthur's personal space, and it seemed the younger boy didn't know the meaning of it when he brushed his hand against Rodrik's. "I'm glad you came. Elly says that Lords in training don't like to play games." He whispered and Rodrik smiled at the comment.

His father was strict with him, but Rodrik had always enjoyed playing with his siblings, and other children his own age. "Lord in training, is that what she calls me?" Rodrik asked and Arthur hummed thoughtfully.

"Everyone does. Elaena does all the time. Because she'll be your wife someday, she acts proud." Rodrik watched the glint in his eyes, almost sad as the boy recounted.

The Forrester curled his fingers loosely around Arthur's. "Not for a long time." Rodrik held a fondness for Elaena when they were younger, and Gregor Forrester had seen it right away.

He'd convinced Lord Glenmore, and it had been the talk of the families for weeks. "Would you still do this with me?" Arthur asked, kissing him softly, like they had the first time.

"Yes— of course." He mumbled, greeting the Glenmore with a second kiss. "Would you do that with Elaena?" Arthur asked and Rodrik didn't have a true answer.

"I'd have to." He replied, and Arthur kissed him again. "Would you have children with her? Like your parents and mine?" Rodrik nodded solemnly, and returned the kiss once more. 

"Then, this will be only temporary." Arthur said, frowning lightly as he stared into the eyes of the Forrester. "You aren't temporary. Not to me." He wrapped his hand fully into Arthur's, intertwining their fingers.                                                                          

* * *

When Ryon was born, Talia had been squirmish. She had asked the Maester when she was allowed to hold her little brother and he only chuckled and told her to be patient.

The moment they were allowed to come in, Talia was smiling so widely and warmly. Asher had threatened that if Talia had a baby, he'd beat the father to a pulp. She only laughed when Asher said it, and Rodrik rolled had his eyes— it wasn't far from the truth.

"He's so small." Talia gushed and Elissa whisked a hand through her hair. "His name is Ryon." The woman said softly, a smile on her face as Talia put her finger near the baby's grasp and he reached with might. Rodrik smiled and Asher nudged him. "He'll be like me." Asher had said with confidence.

The oldest Forrester could only pat him on the back and pipe in with a "Father will have two golden boys almost chopping his head off now, won't he?" 

* * *

Rodrik had never seen Gregor look so scornful. So distasteful. Rodrik is standing to the side, and they're surrounded in the Great Hall. Asher is staring at his feet, and the eldest boy wanted to pry their judgement away from his younger sibling. "What have you  _done?_ " Gregor whispered, angered, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean—" Asher cuts himself off when Gregor shoots him a look. "Our Houses are going to  **war** because of your..—your treachery, Asher. What can you say that makes this better, for _us_?"

Asher closed his eyes, with a deep exhale. "We weren't hurting anyone!" Asher finally says, his voice rising as men in the Hall began to somber. Rodrik is staring, and he wants to leave when he sees his mother's face.

Elissa is deathly silent, her hand over her mouth until she lets out a sob. 

Asher is constricting, his shoulders tensing when his gaze lingers to Rodrik and his mother. He's staring, _pleading_ , and Rodrik is looking away with an aching heart. "Ludd Whitehill is at our gates because of you. Because of what you've done. He's given me a proposal, Asher."

The secondborn is looking up again, and his eyes are wide. "You are to be exiled to Essos, to never show your face again."

* * *

"The next time I see you, you'll be a Lord." Asher said and Rodrik is pulling him into an embrace. Asher hugged back, and Rodrik knew he's just trying not to cry. A highborn boy his age being sent so far from this place— _unheard_ of.  "The next time I see you, you'll be the finest swordsman in Westeros." Rodrik said and Asher started laughing softly in between a tearful restraint of words.

It had been wishful thinking, and Rodrik comforted him in the idea.

Asher pulled away, still sniffling, like the child Rodrik grew up with. "If I could do more, brother.." Rodrik whispered in regret, only trailing off when Asher nudged his shoulder. "You did everything I couldn't. I have to fix this— on my own." Asher was grinning through watery eyes and Rodrik wanted to cry, too, but mother and the younger Forresters were waiting by the dock. Gregor had since distanced himself, lingering from his family.

Rodrik glanced, only for a moment, blinking away tears that hadn't been shed just yet and squeezed Asher's shoulder. "Iron from Ice." Asher is smiling, the same way he would as a boy when the man on the ship is yelling for him.

"Iron from Ice, brother." When Rodrik lets go, he watched Asher get on the ship. Rodrik couldn't stand it as Ryon starts breaking down in tears.

The boy didn't understand where he was going. Rodrik felt bitter when he watched Gregor turn his back.

* * *

The first time Rodrik came back from the dead, he was sitting in a cart with the corpse of his father to his right. There were no words he could fathom, body screaming in agony as he crawled to the edge.

When he's dropping himself onto the ground, he could hear Royland shouting and some others panicking. He doesn't stay conscious to hear anymore.

" _Rodrik!_ " was the first thing he heard coming to. Elissa was scared to death when Rodrik smiles at her, and she's rushing to his side in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, my poor boy. My baby boy." It wasn't until the few hours later that he learns Ethan's dead.

* * *

"I thought you were dead." Arthur whispered, kissing his neck whilst Rodrik is nuzzling him sweetly. "It takes a lot to rid yourself of a Forrester." The older man hummed, kissing him under the warmth of the covers.

Arthur laughed softly, and when Rodrik is touching his thighs he goes still, despite his kissing and nibbling on the olders' neck.

Rodrik had been informed that the Glenmores were needed as allies. Rodrik had persuaded Elaena to marry him, with the help of Mira and her cunning. He knew, that if this was the final moment, then it was as it was.

He would marry Elaena Glenmore, she would bare his children, and they'd live through this new war of beginnings.

But the Forrester couldn't love Elaena the way she wanted him to. He'd felt the distinct likeness when they were children, but Arthur had stolen his heart from under the brush of finger tips. "I love you." Arthur muttered quietly enough he might not have heard it.

Rodrik smiled against his skin. "I love you, too."

* * *

In a better world, he'd never see this. If he were a better person, he'd never let it _happen_ to begin with. Ramsey gutted Arthur like a fish. Talia had started crying, and Rodrik is silenced. Ramsey smiled like a charmer, disgusting and foul.

The bastard turned back, like it was nothing but a miniscule task he'd done that day, and walked back towards his men. "What a mess." Rodrik heard him say, and he wanted to run a sword through his eye sockets.

The world was so devastatingly cruel. When he's gone, Rodrik hates himself more. Arthur's dead body is disposed in a corpse cart to be brought back to his father. He took a deep breath, reaching a hand out and closed the auburn-haired man's eyes. 

Had he been a better man, a stronger one, he could have prevented this. _Ethan, Arthur. His father_. Rodrik could help no one he loved with his half functional body.

The Forrester felt his eyes water, and Rodrik holds most of it in when Elaena is pushing past Glenmore soldiers and is looking down at her little brother's dead body. He hates himself more.

 

* * *

The last time he sees Asher, the man is screaming and there is so much panic in his eyes. "Rodrik, no! I can't leave you—" Rodrik hushed him with the few words, and the man is staring at him with the hurt he'd pinned up for the years. "You have to live. For us. For our family!" 

Rodrik is smiling bitterly and Asher is, too, as he forces him away towards the gates. Asher ran with every last shred of might he held. When the gates close, he tire his eyes away from his little brother, torn from the perimeter by a pained Royland. 

Rodrik died by the hands of Gryff. He doesn't feel regret by then. He feels his heart still thumping before he drops and there is no longer Rodrik Forrester.


End file.
